Azul Coincidencia
by Lux Havsanglar
Summary: "Como si se pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estancado en la mitad del patio. Vos no elegís la lluvia que te va a calar hasta los huesos cuando salís de un concierto." — J. C. Historia dedicada a Sakura Tachikawa.


Es un capítulo que le quiero dedicar con mucho amor a mi gran amiga Sakura Tachikawa por su cumpleaños, es un ensayo y error. Es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un Mimato. Como escritora amateur, espero criticas de todo tipo.

**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Digimon me pertenecieran, el final sería otro. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y chicos desnudos._

* * *

Oh... Mimi no se por donde empezar, se que prometí enviar mi carta, sé que esta no es la forma correcta, pero ahora debes comprender a que me refería cuando dije que teníamos futuro pero no presente, mi mente, mis pensamientos son tuyos, no quiero que te quedes con la angustia de pensar "lo hace fácil para mí" o lo que deberías pensar al ser chica que me iré con alguien más y te dejaré, porque debo ser franco que en ese aspecto soy mucho más inseguro de lo que puedas pensar, quería construir un sueño a tu lado y antes de darme cuenta te había vestido de mi musa, de mi amor, de mi vida, de todo.. sé que con estás palabras solo estoy haciendolo todo más difícil y que probablemente después solo pienses en deshoyarme vivo (yo también lo haría), me perdí buscando una explicación a tan apremiante situación colocándote y guardándote en mi corazón siendo fiel a estar... ilusionado de nuevo, cuando te roban tu vida.. cuando te quitan tu tiempo para ser "feliz" y el poco tiempo que tuviste o lograste salvar se vuelve mierda.. por eso odie a June... porque si ella nunca hubiera mentido, si ella no hubiera jugado con mi tiempo como para dejar que me hundiera de esa forma, si ella no hubiera endurecido mis lagrimas, quizás la ilusión me dejaría actuar, no puedo tenerte a expensas de.. "que pasará" "cuando nos veremos" "quizás esta semana pueda hablar con ella" soy muy debil para soñarte y no tenerte y aun más debíl para prometerte cosas que no cumpliré.. me encantaría poder.. hacerte comprender mis intentos, pero es muy probable que después de esto solo sepas pensar lo idiota, irresponsable y perdido que estoy.. no creás que esto no me llena de angustia a mi también, me entorpece y me enajena, todo porque me volví a embelesar en tu pelo, en mi vida.. tengo problemas, más problemas de los que siquiera puedas imaginar, mi hermano enfermo y mi madre rompio mi boleto de avión, no se para que me quiere acá si después de todo es claro que parte de su familia no soy, hace un tiempo cuando hable con Sora... (te lo dije, ella es mi mejor amiga) ella se quebró en su totalidad, tenía miedo...y pude ver a alguien que admiraba tirada sin ilusión, me di cuenta que por mucho que crecieramos las personas siempre nos abandonan y el sentimiento es el mismo, la gente, tus padres, tus parejas, tus amigos o lo que sea que se involucre, no tiene derecho a rechazarte, no tiene derecho a dejarte..."soy tan bueno para hacer feliz a otros pero no para hacerme feliz a mi mismo" ese era el dicho que teníamos entre amigos, curiosamente cada uno dibuja, pinta.. escribe o hace algo que guía a más personas pero jamás te guía a vos mismo, es como ese dicho de "no practico lo que predico" más sin embargo, no entiendo porque las personas que más queremos se van o las que nos convencen de quererlas diciendo "deja de ser tan frió y solo confía" son las primeras en traicionarnos, no voy a decirte "confia en mi Mimi".. no porque no quiera tu confianza o tu amor.. si no porque si te duele la desilusión... a mi también y me duele aun más... me dolería ver tu dolor, me dolería no alcanzar a quererte como quiero hacerlo, me dolería no cumplir con mis promesas y decepcionarte, me dolería que no me quisieras más por un error, cuando vi a Sora...pensé en una alerta.. pensé en el fin.. se que ella es fuerte.. y ella saldrá, no sabés de cuantas cosas ha sobrevivido.. yo no tengo hogar, ni patria como ella, supongo que por eso como amigos nos apreciamos tanto.. pero no sabes como me gustaría tener un hogar contigo, tener a donde volver y quien me espere, anhelar tus mimos en mi cabeza y que me cuides, amaría poder crear a tu lado mi mundo, mi patria, mi hogar y mi vida.. cuando la escuche decir.. "Creo que aun tengo que buscar el motivo real, cumplir con él y seré libre! solo tengo 2547 días y tengo miedo"... me di cuenta que cuenta sus dias.. no entiendo porque con ella me siento tan identificado...es como un hermano gemelo perdido y te cuento esto porque sé que vos también confias en ella pero... entonces me dí cuenta que ya no eramos como cuando niños..ya no somos niños, ya no puedo simplemente encapricharme con mi 6 y correr a ti, no porque no valga la pena si no porque en el camino te lastimaría en la espera y me lastimaría en la desesperación de mis celos, de mi ancia, "si el dolor viene...que venga de una vez" me vine mentalizando en eso desde hace muchos días y pensé... "Puedo tener esperanza si ella piensa en mí y aguanta a mi lado sin atarla" la otra probabilidad era abrir esto y pensar "Si ella dice.. "adiós" " entonces debo entender que definitivamente no es el momento, me odio.. y no puedo evitar llorar pensando que estoy dejando ir a lo que siempre espere... creo que el día que sea el día en que te merezca.. vas a estar justo frente a mí y te voy a pintar la narizcita de azul con amor besando tu frente... te voy a abrazar fuerte muñequita y te voy a poder cuidar libremente.. creo que solo te vi por este medio.. porque tenía que enterarme que existías y que tengo que luchar y no rendirme... tengo que seguir corriendo.. hasta poder llegar a vos. Te amo Mimi.

* * *

Sobra decir, porque ya lo sabéis, que un **review** anima a un escritor, le hace consciente de la aceptación de su obra y le empuja a seguir escribiendo para todos aquellos que le siguen.

«Lux Havsanglar»


End file.
